Lost In Time
by Kurai Hana
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl who takes medication to quiet the nightmare voices that plague her at night, and whose mother doesn't love her and whose sister hates her guts. Yeah, ordinary. At least until she falls into the well.
1. My Day Sucks

**_Lost In Time_**  
** _Chapter One_**  
By Dark Arashi  
This is my first public fanfic! Yay!! dances Okay, please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is okay, but anything angrier...waves around her katana That's right. I'll go crying to my friend Fallen-Seraphan-Gunslinge.  
****

* * *

Kagome fidgeted in her seat; drumming her fingers on the desktop and glancing at the clock. Why was today taking so long? Kagome thought, glaring at the clock, willing it to move.  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
Kagome's head whipped around. "What exactly should I do to get and keep your attention during this class?" Kagome gazed at her frustrated algebra teacher in mild amusement. "What do you find so funny about this? Your future is at stake!"  
She smiled a little at Mrs. Kani, and scribbled some work down onto her paper.  
"Your sister Kikyo never gave me half as much trouble as you're giving me now." Kagome's smile faded. Why did people always insist on shoving Kikyo down her throat? As if she didn't get enough of that at home.  
  
Kagome Higurashi played idly with the tasseled border of a throw pillow she held captive in her lap, warily studying the man who studied her in turn.  
"Let's talk about your day, Kagome." Dr. Cho asked, pencil poised above his notepad and ready to write down anything of importance. "Did you have any kind of problems at school?"  
"Today was fine. Just peachy." Kagome tugged at the tassels.  
Dr. Cho set the notepad down on his lap. "I can't help you if you keep shutting me out." He settled back in the chair, and ran a hand through his brown hair.  
Dr. Cho didn't really look like a psychiatrist; that was what Kagome liked about him. He had longish brown hair and green eyes; he always wore jeans and t-shirts to work; his tongue was pierced; and he had letters tattooed across his knuckles that spelled "PORN STAR" when he put his fists together.  
Right now, Kagome couldn't help staring at those tattoos, whose message was clear by the way he held his hands. Dr. Cho followed the direction of her gaze.  
"Don't let my professional exterior fool you. I got tanked quite a few times back in college. This is just one of my college keepsakes." He smiled.  
"How is the medication working?" Serious again. Damn, thought Kagome. Circular thinking at it's finest.  
"How should I know? Half the time, I'm so high off that crap you prescribe me that I probably couldn't tell you my own name, much less how they're working." Kagome noted with some satisfaction that Dr. Cho winced. That meant she might finally have gotten through.  
"The medication is what keeps you... you at night." Oooh. Shot down. Kagome didn't like the meds that she was forced to take, but maybe it would count for something in the long run.  
"Why don't we try that whole 'facing your demons' thing again?" Kagome asked hopefully. Once, they had taken her off her meds for a full week as an experiment. Once.  
"No way. You remember how that turned out, don't you?" Kagome's eyes fell unbidden to the silver scars across the insides of her wrists; quickly, she jerked her eyes away.  
"It won't turn out like that again." Kagome said, staring down a row of books on the far wall.  
Dr. Cho lifted an eyebrow, unconvinced. "That's right. Because we aren't going to try that again, are we? So, it doesn't really matter, does it." Not a question. A statement.  
Kagome scowled at him; Dr. Cho stared back innocently. "I think we made some real progress today."  
He cheerfully pushed her out the door, with a sunny "See you tomorrow" look, and then the door snapped shut.  
Kagome scowled flaming lasers of doom at the guiltless door. "Damn." Her mother wasn't here. Her sister wasn't here. Her brother wasn't here. That meant she'd been forgotten again.  
No spare change for a bus ride, either. Thankfully she'd worn her comfortable old All-Stars. And if the weather held... Thunder rattled the windowpanes.  
"Double damn."  
By the time the door shut behind her, she was soaked through. Empty faced, Kagome walked the ten or so miles from the business district to her sister Kikyo's apartment.  
A man in boxer shorts answered. "I'm looking for Kikyo." The man glanced back inside and stepped away.  
Kikyo, clad in a bathrobe, appeared. She whispered a few words to the man, which – if his boxers didn't lie – were quite wicked, and kissed the man open-mouthed.  
When the man was gone, Kikyo's sugary exterior melted away as she turned to her bedraggled little sister. "What do you want?" She asked, a nasty emphasis on the 'you.'  
"I need to use the phone to call for a ride."  
Kikyo thought about it. "No." The door slammed forcefully in Kagome's face.  
Blank faced again, Kagome walked for another half an hour through winding traffic clogged streets.  
Relieved to be home once again, Kagome reached for the doorknob, only to have the door jerked open before she could touch it. Her relief disappeared as a sharp voice shrieked ", Where the hell have you been?"  
Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

  
  
So? What did y'all think? needs nice people to post good things about her Hey!! If any of y'all are on Gaia, feel free to drop me a line! I'm Dark Arashi. wink smile 


	2. One Big Happy Family

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Still By Dark Arashi**_

All right!! Second chapter!! Sorry for the wait. My computer deleted all four of the chapters I had typed up, so I'm going to try and put on two chapters at once this time. Now try and delete it, demon computer!

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. Even if you gave it a bad review, you still read it. Hee hee hee. Yep, I'm sneaky. And I should mention that Kagome is very OOC.... well.... they all are. Just a fair warning to my readers: I totally messed with the story line. Also, this is (eventually someday I hope) going to be a Kagome x Sesshomaru story. But not until well after the 5th chapter... Anyhoo, here's the end of the first chapter:

_Relieved to be home once again, Kagome reached for the doorknob, only to have the door jerked open before she could touch it. Her relief disappeared as a sharp voice shrieked ", Where the hell have you been?" _

_Today just wasn't her day._

Well, that's the last chapter. I got punched for that cliffhanger when one of my friends read the first chapter. --' Before you read this chapter, I have to apologize for making (most of) Kagome's family mean to her. My muse forces me to make the characters in my stories have bad family lives. Curse you, Leiko. (But at least Souta loves her. He's just never around....) Anyhoo, onto the second chapter!!

"Drugs!" Mrs. Higurashi shrieked. "You've been sleeping around to pay for drugs!" Kagome gave the woman a startled look.

Mrs. Higurashi was waving her arms furiously. "Is that it? You repay my love and care in raising you by sleeping around?"

Kagome wasn't aware that she had leapt to her feet in a haze of rage. " 'Love and care' in raising me?! You didn't raise me! You put me up for adoption! Sakura Tenshi and Kazuo Heiwa raised me!

"They gave me sisters of my own who love me!" **FWAP! **Mrs. Higurashi's hand whipped across Kagome's face.

"You have a beautiful older sister who loves you! And an older brother, too," she added as an afterthought, as she shoved back her lank hair from her pale furious face. "And don't you ever bring up those...people in front of me again! Besides," she added nastily ", if you are having sex for drug money and waltzing in here at all hours of the night like you are queen of the gahdamned castle, apparently they didn't do a very good job of raising you."

Kagome paled. She absolutely did not allow anyone - even her own mother - to make assumptions about her, or to force her to conform to their ideas of who and what she was. She also did not allow for people to bad mouth her wonderful adopted parents. Especially not her wonder example of a mother.

"Listen, you _bitch_." Kagome said in a glacial, deadly calm tone. "You forgot to pick me up from my appointment with Dr. Cho, so I had to walk to Kikyo's _in the rain_, only to have the door slammed in my face, because she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. And then I had to walk all the way here only to have my ass handed to me at the door."

Kagome took a breath." All for the reason of you thinking I was screwing for drugs." **FWAP! **"And stop hitting me, dammit!"

"Stop being a druggie whore, then!" With a disgusted cry, Kagome ran upstairs to her room.

She grabbed an oversized yellow backpack and started throwing clothing into it by the handful. Then she moved on to her bathroom. Five minutes later, Kagome snagged her saved up money out of the jewelry box on her dresser as she headed downstairs.

Warily searching for Mrs. Higurashi in case she came back for a rematch, Kagome searched the refrigerator and the cupboards for food. Arms loaded with junk food and water bottles, Kagome snuck back up to her room.

She dropped the food into the backpack and slung it over her shoulder, staggering a little as she went off-balance. Kagome pushed open her window and climbed out. Buyo, Mrs. Higurashi's lazy cat, was draped across the roof. Hopping a little, Kagome barely missed stepping on the furry lump. "Mreow," it said, opening one eye and looking at her.

"Stupid lump." Kagome muttered affectionately under her breath as she slithered down the vine-covered trellis. There was a well house at the back of the property that no one really ever used that much, at least not since Grandpa had gone to the Home. He had been convinced that there were demons and such in the well and that it should be permanently sealed with a certain spell, but then, that was why he is in the Home. He had been crazy like that for a while.

The perfect place to hide out without running away. Meds be damned!

Okay then. The second chapter is finally done!! Uh, if anyone knows Mrs. Higurashi's first name, or has a suggestion of what it could be, please drop me a line. I don't like repeating "Mrs. Higurashi did this" and "Mrs. Higurashi did that" every few sentences. And if anyone knows where I can find really good episode summaries, I'll love you forever if you could tell me about them. Ah, yes... Since this story is a work in progress, I'll be checking on how good the reviews are before I decide if I want to continue it or not. Also, after the 31st of August, I'll be posting chapters much more regularly (if I decide to continue it), because I'll have constant access to the Internet. (At least on weekdays) I also might put a little teaser for the next chapter at the end of the posted chapters now. Just to mess with your minds. Hee hee hee...


	3. Bed Time

_**Chapter Three**_

_**This one isn't influenced by Leiko! It's pure Dark Arashi!**_

Yay!! Chapter Three! I told you guys that I would be putting up two chapters at once. Just so you don't hate me for the last chapter. This one is going to be kind of short, I think.... I can't remember.... Oh yeah... The last chapter:

_"Stupid lump." Kagome muttered affectionately under her breath as she slithered down the vine-covered trellis. There was a well house at the back of the property that no one really ever used that much, at least not since Grandpa had gone to the Home. He had been convinced that there were demons and such in the well and that it should be permanently sealed with a certain spell, but then, that was why he is in the Home. He had been crazy like that for a while._

_The perfect place to hide out without running away. Meds be damned!_

Yeah, that was it. And yes, I did cop out by putting Grandpa in the Home and Souta away in college. I was feeling really lazy when I started writing this. I should probably add the ages.... Kikyo-19 Souta-18 Kagome-15.... There ya go. Another warning. I don't really remember how the first few episodes went, so I'm just making this up as I go and trying to get it as close to what I can remember as possible. Okay now, on to the third chapter!!!

Kagome lay half in, half out of her sleeping bag, deep in a dreamless sleep. "Kagome." A shifting voice swirled up from the dark depths of the well.

"Kagome." It said again. Kagome twitched and moaned without waking up, her dreamless sleep instantly shattering into a nightmare. "Kagome!"

An invisible wind screamed up out of the well, descending on the sleeping girl. Kagome was suddenly wide-awake and sitting up rigidly. "Who's there?" Kagome stood cautiously, looking for what had awakened her. Shivering, she reached for her backpack to get a sweater, her back to the well.

An arm wrapped around her stomach, pinning the backpack to her, and a hand clamped over her mouth. Warm breath tickled her neck and ear.

"Ah, yes. It is you who has it." An indrawn breath ruffled Kagome's hair. "Yes, I can smell it on you. You will give it to me, yes?"

The hand slid from her mouth to rest caressingly on her cheek. Barely suppressing a shudder of revulsion, Kagome spoke in a slightly cracked voice that didn't even sound like her own. "What? Who are you?" She paused, thoughts clicking together. "You can smell _what_?!"

"The Jewel. I know you have it. Now give it to me." The voice crooned warmly into her ear. It was so different from the voice in her dreams...

"I don't have anything of yours! Let me go! I'll scream! Heeee--" The caressing hand clamped over her mouth again viciously. Kagome felt warm blood trickling down her cheeks from where the dagger-like claws - _claws?_ - had scored her.

"I can't have you hiding the Jewel from me. It looks like I'm going to have to torture it out of you." Her captor spoke in a cheerful tone so full of eager malice that Kagome felt cold tendrils of fear creeping up her spine, and then she was being dragged backwards toward the well.

The last coherent thought she had before she was tugged into the screaming red maelstrom that had almost made her take her own life was '_This is one helluva hallucination_.'

Cool, I really hope you all liked this chapter. It's another cliffhanger I got hit for. I also hope that it kind of made up for the chapter where she had the fight with her mom. I'm not sure how that will be greeted... XX Okay... yeah... Well, read and review. New chapters coming soon!

**The 1st teaser (yay!!)**

_Her eyes focused on the hand in front of her face suddenly. Was that blood on her fingers? How had it gotten there? And a colder thought—Who had she killed?_

Bet that got you interested, huh? Hee hee hee...


End file.
